The Care Bears Family (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) (Season 3)
Season 3 is the third and final season of The Care Bears Family planned to be made by CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Maya the Bee *Cheer Bear - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Champ Bear - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Treat Heart Pig - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Rebecca - Lyra (Pokemon) *Danny - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Cindy the Talking Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Roy - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Dr. Brightenstein's Monster - Himself *Claire - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Wally - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Space Clown - Himself *Buttercup - Snookums (Moshi Monsters) *Songfellow Strum - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) Episodes # The Care Bear Town Parade # Hearts at Sea # No Business Like Snow Business # The Factory of Uncaring # The Lost Gift/Patrick Star's Wish # The Showdown # Caring for Spring # The Turnabout/Lisa Simpson of the Jungle # Beautiful Dreamer/The Show Must Go On/Care Bear Carneys # The Pirate Treasure/Grin and Bear It # Perils of the Pyramid/Bedtime for Care a Lot # The Fountain of Youth/Petunia Baba and the Two Thieves # Dr. Mookie's Monster/Care Fair Scare # Mystery of the Phantom/Under the Bigtop # The Most Ancient Gift/Ski Trouble # The Care Bears Exercise Show/The Care a Lot Games # Grandma's Cooking Corner/A Care Bear's Look at Food Facts and Fables # The Thing That Came to Stay/Space Bubbles # Lisa Simpson's Chance/A Hungry Little Guy # King of the Moon/On Duty # The Secret of the Box/The Frozen Forest # Daffy Duck's Little Friend/One Millon C.B. # Phil DeVille the Brave/Coconut Crazy # Bad Luck Friday/Food Frolics # It's Raining, It's Boring/A Day Without Phil DeVille # The Fabulous Care Bears Safety Game/A Rhyme in Time # Squilliam Fancyson and His Magic Train/Music Video # The Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Style) Gallery NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Cheer Bear Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Champ Bear Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Bright Heart Raccoon Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Swift Heart Rabbit Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Treat Heart Pig 20180610144130!Lyra anime.png|Lyra as Rebecca Coop Burtonburger.png|Coop Burtonburger as Danny Princess-Cadance-princess-cadence-37075403-1266-720.png|Princess Cadence as Cindy the Talking Unicorn Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Roy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Claire Huckle Cat.png|Huckle Cat as Wally Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Songfellow Strum Category:Care Bears Seasons Category:Seasons Category:CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz Category:CartoonWorldofNelvanaWarnerBrosWaltDisneyNintendoandAllStarsRockz's Seasons Category:Season 3 Episodes